Malice Magic Redone
by Demonabyss
Summary: This is the revised version of the original Malice Magic. We all know Harry's life is hard. How will this affect him when he has the insane Alice Liddel in his head? American McGee's Alice Crossover. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

Malice Magic

By Demonabyss

Harry sat in his cupboard, deep in thought. Oh excuse me; you're probably wondering who is Harry and why is he in a cupboard you ask? Good questions, but do you want to know that answers? Usually when people do find out they say "Sorry I asked" or "I wish you hadn't told me", will this be the same with you? I hope not, but lets find out. The ten, almost eleven, year old boy was named Harry Potter and he lived with his aunt Petunia, his uncle Vernon, and his cousin Dudley, the Dursleys all together. He was an orphan as his parents had been killed in a car accident; he didn't believe that for a moment but that that was what he had been told by the Dursleys, hence why he didn't believe it. Instead of an orphanage he had been sent to his relatives home, or personal enslavement camp would be his personal description. The Dursleys hated him since he was a baby and thus made the cupboard under the stairs his "room" though there was nothing roomy about it.

Huh? You're curious as to why the Dursleys hated Harry so much? Again, are you sure you want to know? If that is the case then I will tell you the whole story and leave nothing out, as much as I can anyway. Now the Dursleys hated Harry with a passion and treated him as both a slave and a burden. He was beaten often whenever something bad, unfortunate, or strange happened or when they just felt like it. Harry didn't fight back because it would just cause more pain for him in both the long and short run. Now as you may have guessed, this sort of thing would be traumatizing to anyone and Harry was no different, in this aspect anyway.

Harry took all the pain and in time, he felt less and less of it from the beatings. In some cases he even began to enjoy it. True his hatred and bitterness for them just grew, but he adapted. Children are very adaptable. Why, he even adapted to the loneliness by doing what any child would do, create an imaginary friend, at least that's what people thought. The truth however was far more … well unusual would be a VERY kind term to use. His "imaginary" friend was a nineteen-year-old girl named Alice. Now you're probably thinking, why would a ten-year-old boy create a nineteen-year-old girl as an imaginary friend? Why not some mythical animal or at least another child his age? The reason for this was because Harry didn't create Alice, Alice appeared to him. Why or how, he didn't care anymore, but she was real not imaginary.

Alice was a reliable and true friend to Harry. She visited him often in his dreams or rather he visited her in her twisted world in his dreams, he hadn't been able to figure that out just yet. There she taught him many things as she comforted him, such as manners, math, literature, survival techniques, fighting styles, and how to kill anything that stood in his way. Oh yes he could kill the Dursleys, quite easily too, the only problem was how to do it and get away with it. Oh well, a problem for another day. Alice's "teachings" had some interesting side effects on Harry. For one, the his hair wasn't brown but black with the tips blood red and for another his eyes, while still green, were no longer the hazel green they were before but were now bright emerald green. Another thing he was much stronger and more agile then the Dursleys gave him credit. All and all there was more to him then meets the eye.

Today was normal, as normal as Harry's life was anyway. He was up making breakfast for the Dursleys as he contemplated ways to kill them and not get caught. They never knew he wanted to kill them, and most likely could, but he wasn't stupid enough to do it outright. He wanted to be able to enjoy his freedom from them, hence he ran through various plans on a regular basis trying to think of a way to eliminate them. 'Poison? No detectable. Knife in the back? Fun but also detectable. Car accident? No, the cops might find it to be sabotaged,' his mind absently continued on this train of thought as he prepared breakfast. As I said, it was a normal day, for Harry anyway.

His thoughts then turned to Dudley's birthday a few days ago. They had all gone to the zoo and had forced to take him along. It had been interesting, Harry mused as to how long it would take various animals to kill the Dursleys with Alice adding commentary here and there. Oh, didn't I mention? Alice and Harry had a mental connection, allowing them to speak to one another mentally, though Harry sometimes spoke out loud, causing others to be weary of him, not that he cared very much. The boy went to pick up the mail, casually flipping through everything. He was surprised to find a letter addressed to him, all the way down to his cupboard. 'Curious,' he thought quietly.

As he looked at the letter, the familiar presence of Alice made its way into his mind. He knew it was she by the feeling he got from her, which was a mix of politeness, caring, rage, blood lust, and kindness. Oh and madness, a lot of madness. 'Curious indeed, slip it into your cupboard lest the blithering idiots in the next room find it and destroy it before you know what it is,' she suggested to which Harry complied, slipping it into his cupboard through the slot on the side before heading into the kitchen with the mail.

Once the Dursleys had left to do whatever, Harry retrieved the letter. He found a strange wax seal on the back, with a stylized H on it. He opened it and was surprised by what he saw. It was an acceptance letter to a school called Hogwarts. Moreover, it was a school of witchcraft and wizardry. 'This actually explains a lot,' Harry thought quietly, knowing Alice was listening in, as usual.

Alice chuckled a soft chuckle, 'Indeed. It would seem that you are a wizard and if I were to guess I would say so were your parents but not your aunt or uncle. Jealousy is not an admirable trait, though they have it perfected it seems. In any case, there is probably an owl outside waiting for your reply.'

Harry nodded and immediately began to write his response.

Dear Miss McGonagall,

I would very much like to attend your school. However, I have no way to acquire or pay for the items you have listed nor do I know how to get to Hogwarts. I would humbly request that you send someone to get me. Otherwise I accept your offer.

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter

Harry walked outside and saw an owl with its leg out, ready to deliver the message. He attached the letter to the owl's leg and sent it off, grinning to himself at what would come.

That night in his dreams, he entered Alice's world of Wonderland. It was a twisted place where you could be awed by its beauty and disgusted by its twisted nature at the same time. Right now he stood in the SKOOL, specifically the library. In front of him was a nineteen-year-old girl. She had dark colored hair that reached to her lower back and had intense emerald eyes, even more intense then Harry's, and wore a blue dress with a white apron that had quite a few blood stains on it. "What do you want to show me now?" he asked politely, having been here a thousand times before.

Alice just smiled at him. "If you're going to be going to a magic school, then you should know a few spells in advance. Witches and wizards who have come to Wonderland before wrote many of these books. True they were out of their minds, but what do you expect? In any case, these books teach things that you won't find in any wizarding library or in any school. Now then, why don't you start with some of the basic spells first?" she suggested coyly. Harry just grinned this was going to be interesting.

Who should pick up Harry? – Hagrid, Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, or Someone else?

What house should Harry be in? – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or New House?

Who should be his friends? – Draco, Hermoine, Ron, Neville, and or someone else?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

Malice Magic

By Demonabyss

Dumbledore reread the letter from Harry Potter, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. Harry Potter had accepted his letter to Hogwarts moreover he had asked that someone come get him. The Headmaster could not have hoped for a better situation so far. However, there was one slight problem. Almost all the teachers were busy making last minute preparations for the coming school year. Even Hagrid was busy with the Thestrals for the students coming in. The only one not busy was Severus Snape, the potions master, who had the foresight to take care of all those matters over the summer and not at the last minute. The man was loyal and trustworthy, but he had quite a history with Harry's father and thus would more then likely look down on the boy. But the Headmaster had no choice, so he called a house elf to him to summon Severus, knowing this wasn't going to be fun.

Snape appeared in front of Number 4 Privet Drive. On the outside the house looked exactly the same as all the others, same bland color, same car, and the same yard. Snape scowled and muttered something about uncreative muggles before heading forth. Only for Dumbledore would he put up with babysitting the Potter brat and go on one of Ginggotts insufferable mine carts in the same day. As he approached the house he stopped. Something was … off. There was an aura there, a magical one and of a kind he had never felt before. It was a kind of foreboding, a warning of sorts to all who came to close to the innocent looking home. While this house seemed exactly like the rest, inside was a great danger. It was like hiding a whomping willow in a forest of weeping willows. It wouldn't stand out until you got close and by then it would be too late. Snape shook it off and knocked on the front door.

The potions master was a little surprised when he heard, "Boy! Go get the door!" followed by the sound of the door opening a moment later. The door opened to reveal an eleven-year-old boy with dark hair with blood red tips. The boy looked up at the Professor with the most intense green eyes the man had ever seen. He silently doubted Salazar Slytherin himself had such intensely green eyes. Was this Harry Potter? No, it couldn't be. He had neither his father's hair nor his mother's eyes as was reported when he was a baby. The boy grinned in an almost disturbing sort of way and stepped to the side, allowing the Professor entry. "Who are you sir?" he asked calmly.

Just before the wizard could answer, a large rotund man came up behind Harry and gripped his shoulder hard while staring at him. "Who are you? If your selling, we ain't buying and if you're one of his _kind_ you can get out!" the man bellowed at the Professor. A scared woman and a boy that was also, to be frank, fat, soon joined the man.

Snape scowled at him. "I am Professor Snape of Hogwarts and I am here to pick up Mr. Potter at his request," he said evenly.

The large man, whom he guessed was Vernon Dursley, turned purple with rage as he gripped the boy much harder, which did not go unnoticed by Snape. However he also noted that the boy didn't seem to care and just stood there grinning. "BOY! How did they contact you? How dare you invite these freaks here! Why I'll …" he was about to rant when Harry suddenly jabbed him, HARD, with his elbow right above the stomach but below the chest. Everyone was surprised at this as Vernon sputtered in pain and gripped the spot where Harry had struck, even Snape's eyes, widened in shock at the move. He then fell over, gasping in pain as Petunia and Dudley ran to help him. Apparently the boy was physically stronger then people gave him credit for.

"I do apologize Professor for my uncle's unruly behavior and while I'll probably be beaten a lot for that later, I couldn't help it. I've wanted to do that for years anyway," he said calmly. Snape just stared at the child. How could he speak so calmly about being beaten or about taking down a man five times larger then himself? He wasn't being arrogant or smug it was like he was stating a simple fact. "Well, shall we go?" he asked politely. Snape just nodded, now not sure how to judge the son of his most hated rival.

'Was that really necessary?' Alice asked coyly in his mind.

Harry just grinned at her, or at least the mental equivalent to a grin. 'No, but it was fun and he deserved it,' Harry responded with a chuckle. Alice just smiled and shook her head as Snape glanced at the boy when he chuckled, wondering what he was thinking.

As the two went along, Harry turned to the Professor. "Sir? How am I to pay for all this? I don't have any money and most of these items seem expensive," Harry asked calmly. Again, too calmly for Snape's tastes. The boy appeared to have a mask just like most Slytherins did, but instead of being emotionless, he used the emotion of calm and pleasantness to hide what he was truly feeling.

"Your parents left you their vaults before they died. We will stop by Gringotts Wizards bank and then pick up your supplies at Diagon Alley," Snape explained calmly.

"Just how did my parents truly die? The Dursleys said it was a car crash, so I know that wasn't it," Harry asked while looking up at the man.

Snape sighed, as he really didn't want to explain that to the boy right now. "I'll explain that later. For now, we need to get your supplies," he said changing the subject as they entered the Leaky Cauldron. The bartender looked up as they passed through and surprised Snape by NOT recognizing Harry, mostly cause he didn't look anything like his parents and his scar was covered by his bangs. This suited Snape just fine and probably Harry as well.

The two entered Diagon Alley. If Harry was surprised or impressed, he didn't show it. He had seen much grander things in Wonderland. They went to the bank at the end of the alley. At Gringotts, Snape walked Harry up to an unusual looking creature Harry, which vaguely reminded him of the Fire Imps back in Wonderland, nasty little buggers they were. "Mr. Potter would like to make a withdrawal from his vault," Snape said quietly.

The creature turned and appraised him. "And does Mr. Potter have his key?"

Snape presented it to the teller who took it and handed it off to another creature. Harry gave the Professor a questioning glance. "Goblins, Harry," Shape whispered in his ear at the unspoken question. "Smart as anything and just as mean. Nowhere but Hogwarts is safer than Gringotts." Harry scoffed at that though the Professor didn't notice, he had seen things in Wonderland that would make these so called goblins look like fluffy little rabbits, though the rabbits he knew weren't that nice either he thought with a slight snicker. Alice silently agreed with him on that note. Snape stood and leaned closer to the teller. "I also need to pick up 'you-know-what' and vault 'you know-where'," he murmured, sliding a charmed letter from Dumbledore across the counter. The goblin read it and nodded, and passed the letter to the goblin holding the key to Harry's vault.

"Go with Griphook," the teller said.

Harry followed Snape into a long corridor. Snape helped Harry get into a little car on tracks. "I'll get Dumbledore for this," thought Snape as he felt his stomach turn as the cart sped through the dark tunnels. Harry didn't mind at all. It reminded Alice of the caves in the Village of Damned.

Suddenly the cart screeched to a stop. Snape grimly climbed out and turned to help Harry. The goblin stepped up to the vault and unlocked it. Harry stared in disbelief. There were piles and piles of coins from floor to ceiling – and this was just to last him 6 years and then there were other vaults. Harry was completely flabbergasted. Snape got out a velvet bag and filled it to bursting. "There," he said, handing Harry the heavy bag, "that should last you through the year and some. Don't worry about learning the coins right now. Either Professor Dumbledore or I will explain that later. Right now I will help you pay or the shopkeeper will, but right now we had better get going," he said as he regretfully climbed into the cart. Harry gazed at the vault intent on searching it and the others for anything useful, as he was sure his parents had left him something else besides money. Alice made a comment about curiosity and cats with a slight chuckle.

Their first stop was _Flourish & Blotts_ to purchase the more mundane things: parchment, ink, quite a number of textbooks, and a standard pewter cauldron. Next they visited the Apothecary for his potion ingredients. Harry knew he couldn't go wrong, what with having the Potions Master pick out his ingredients. "You won't need many of these for awhile, but it will save you the trouble later of getting hold of them. You will still need to acquire certain items when instructions call for fresh only. I will let my classes know ahead of time if they will need to purchase them or if I will be providing them." Snape, satisfied with the ingredients he had selected for Harry, set about purchasing a few for his private stores. They then went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions to pick up Harry some suitable robes. "Now, Harry, for your wand." Harry grinned with pure delight. He'd been looking forward to this since he read his letter.

'I wonder, how does one choose a wand? Would there be one suited to me?' Alice asked curiously.

Harry chuckled again Snape just glanced, wondering what the boy was amused by. 'I doubt there's any wand that could handle you,' he thought back to which she just chuckled. Snape just watched him closely, still unnerved by this boy's attitude. From what he knew, the Dursleys hated anything magic and yet this boy had barely reacted to anything he had seen so far, as if it was all old news to him. There was also the aura he felt before at the house. It was still there, but now that he was close to the boy it almost felt like two auras. One was the boy's he could tell that much. It was well hidden now and it wasn't what the Professor was concerned with. It was the second aura that bothered him. He just couldn't place what the hell it was. All he could tell was that it was a mix of light and dark, if that was even possible. He'd mention this to Dumbledore later.

They stepped through the doors of Olivander's to see stacks upon stacks of boxes from floor to ceiling. An old man popped up from behind the counter. "Ah, Mr. Potter. I was wondering when I would see you. Let me take your measurements and which is your wand arm, my boy?" he asked pleasantly.

Instantly both him and Alice were on guard. Anyone who knew your name before you spoke was usually someone to be weary of. He silently held out his right arm, as that was the one he was used to wielding the Jabberwocky Eye staff in Wonderland. He especially liked that toy though the Jabberwocky himself was a little put off by that. The old man measured as Harry, Snape, and Alice through Harry's eyes watched him. Harry tried one wand after another, though it usually ending in either an explosion or something being blown over. Olivander then thought of something as he looked at the boy's intense green eyes. "I wonder," he mumbled before going into the back part of his shop and brought back a very old wooden chest. He opened it to reveal a stunning wand. "Black oak, 12 inches, set in gold, contains dementor skin, brimstone, and what is to believed to be Jabberwocky blood, though that has never been confirmed," he said as he handed the wand to the boy. He gave it a wave and gold, black, and red sparks came out of the tip. "That'll be eight galleons please," he said calmly.

The two walked out, Harry pleased at his choice of wand. 'Just so you know, that is Jabberwocky blood in there. He won't be pleased at that,' Alice commented calmly.

Harry just shrugged as he walked with Snape. 'So what? He's usually in a fowl mood anyway,' Harry replied mentally. As they were walking, Harry stopped as he felt something, something familiar. 'Do you feel that?' he asked Alice as he broke away from Snape when he wasn't looking and headed into Knockturn Alley. He soon came to a shop called "Jackson's Creatures" and entered. Inside the shop there were any number of creatures, some illegal and all of them dangerous. The thing he and Alice were sensing was in that far back of the shop. Harry made his way to the back without being noticed until he came to a large metal box, chained down with just one small barred window on it.

Through the small window, Harry saw a pair of feral eyes. They had no pupils and looked like silver slits. Without thinking, Harry called out a spell, not even bothering with his wand. "Zeruk!" he called out. Immediately his body shifted into a much more muscular and larger form. His teeth became razor sharp, he hair like spiky dreadlocks, and his hands morphed into long powerful claws. In no time at all he ripped the chains and box apart, barely feeling anything from the charms put on it. He reverted to his normal form as the spell wore off as he gazed at the creature that had been in the box.

It was a phoenix, at least in shape. It was larger then a normal phoenix and colored black. It had various markings on it. Its wing edges were silver with orange and red swirls on it wings. On its back and face were dark blue markings and under its eyes were more red ones. It also had a silver crest on its head and it had three long tail feathers of similar coloring that seemed to naturally twist into a triple helix. It was a magnificent, if not extremely dangerous creature.

The phoenix and Harry locked eyes for a moment. The phoenix seemed to gaze deep into the boy's twisted soul and silently judged whether or not. In return, Harry could see into its … no his eyes and soul as well. This was no ordinary phoenix. Not only was it extremely rare, but also after years of heavy chains and dark cages, it had literally gone mad. It wouldn't let anyone, or anything for that matter, near it without loosing a limb or two to its razor sharp beak or knife like talons. The two stared at each other with Alice watching from the sidelines. A small grin crept up on Harry's face as he held out his arm to the bird of prey. The phoenix nodded its head in approval and jumped onto his arm. "Come on Orion, Professor Snape must be worried about now," Harry, said calmly as he petted the bird. He then exited the shop without a word from the shopkeeper who was just glad to be rid of that monster. Of course it also worried him as to whom the hell that boy was if he could tame such a thing. Oh well, it was the kid's problem now.

I've decided on house and friends (Some of them at least), which I will reveal in the next chapter. Thank you all for reviewing. I may ask again for your suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

AN: For those of you wondering why I didn't use the Cheshire cat instead of the phoenix, my reason is simple. The Cheshire cat is Alice's familiar, not Harry's, and while the two may be close, I seriously doubt they would share the same familiar. Also, as far as anyone knows at this point, the Cheshire cat exists ONLY in wonderland.

Malice Magic

By Demonabyss

Harry walked through the Hogwarts Express as he thought back to Diagon Alley. When he had met up with Snape, needless to say the Professor was shocked at his choice of familiar, though he didn't show it. After the initial shock, they had gone to the Leaky Cauldron with the bird on Harry's arm looking at everyone, Snape included, like a potential meal. There, Snape explained all about Voldemort, the Death Eaters, and why he was so famous despite so few people recognizing him. Apparently he had defeated the Dark Lord when he was a baby, ending the dark times, thus making people see him as a hero. Harry had taken it all in though neither he nor Alice were fooled. He was hiding something, something important and Harry was determined to find out what. He decided to keep a close eye on that one.

Harry had no trouble with the Dursleys bringing him to the train station. While he couldn't do magic just yet, without the ministry finding him, he could threaten to sick Orion on them, which would be very funny in his and Alice's opinion. Though he still had to be careful, he had a feeling he had been placed at the Dursleys for a reason and he wanted to know that reason before he killed them. Well that, and he didn't want to get caught. What was the point of killing someone if you weren't free to enjoy it? He had found the train simply by following a family of red heads who seemed to know about Hogwarts. Most were dressed in old shabby clothes but that was of no concern to Harry. He got on the Hogwarts Express with little fuss, again with no one recognizing him just yet.

The dark haired boy came to a compartment with two people in it, two very strange people. One was a boy about his age with short red hair in common muggle clothes, a black tee shirt with the phrase "Metal Man" on it in gold letters, worn blue jeans, and a worn pair of workman's gloves. He was typing furiously on what looked like an advanced laptop computer. His hands moved smoothly and much faster then Harry's eyes could follow, which impressed him considering he could spot creatures in Wonderland instantly who moved quite fast. The second person was a girl with glasses who, quite frankly, would look right at home in Wonderland. She too wore muggle clothes, but hers were drastically different. She wore a black tank top, a white coat with the sleeves ripped off, very worn jeans, fingerless gloves, and what looked like holsters holding very weird spray paint cans, at least half a dozen of them. Also, her hair was short and every color imaginable for hair, ranging from blonde, to red, to blue, to green, to yellow, to pink, to orange, to neon. On all of her clothes were specks of paint in almost every color imaginable. In sort, she looked like a walking paint factory. She seemed to be busily sketching something.

Neither looked up at him so he sat down next to the boy and just stared out the window. It was then the girl glanced at him for a moment then openly stared. After a minute she flipped a page in her book and started sketching something new at blinding speed. As Harry was about to turn and ask what she was doing she yelled at him. "DON'T MOVE!" He froze instantly from the force in her voice as she sketched even faster. Both he and Alice were now curious.

The boy next to him didn't look up as he spoke. "I would advise you remain still man. Once she gets going, nothing will stop her, I know, I've tried. I'm Axel "Metal Man" Cooploski and that is Naomi "Splatter Phoenix" Zatoa. As you've probably guessed she's an artist, and a fanatical one at that. I wouldn't get too close if I were you," the boy said with an American accent.

"How dare you beam bad karma you cracker box! Pay him no mind, now be like a statue so that I may shine and immortalize you," Naomi said in a quick, ecstatic manner also with an American accent. Harry just raised an eyebrow wondering what the hell she just said.

Axel quietly replied to his unspoken question. "Translation: How dare you say bad things about me. Don't listen to him and stay still so that I can sketch you. She always talks like that (though I still haven't figured out why). Don't worry about it; if you stay around her long enough you'll begin to understand what she says though everyone else will probably think you've lost your mind," he explained all without looking up from his computer. Harry chuckled at this statement, knowing he didn't really care if people thought him mad, which he was.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. This is your first year at Hogwarts?" he asked while remaining as still as possible. Naomi was no longer sketching and was now using colored pencils on whatever she was making.

"We be rookies, minor league ya dig dude? We flying blind, heading into twilight zone now," Naomi said once again in her own weird speech.

"Translation: Yes. We have no clue what to expect, though so far it doesn't seem that big a deal to me," Axel said as he continued to work on his computer.

Naomi just flashed a crazy smile while looking at both Axel and Harry. "Metal Man is big time into weird science. His parental units stand tall in cutthroat business world and are hard-core when it comes to all tech type matters." Harry just gave her another weird look signifying that he had no clue as to what she just said. He glanced at Axel who just chuckled.

"I'm an expert in technology. My parents own a powerful tech corporation. When I got my letter about me being a wizard, they were skeptical but then again stranger things have happened," he muttered the last part, making Harry wonder what he was referring to. The three continued to chat, more or less. Everything Naomi said had to be translated by Axel for Harry to be able to understand, though he was starting to get the gist of a little of it as did Alice. They got into their robes, with a good amount of Naomi's complaining about lack of vision and style by wizards.

"First years ta me, first years ta me," a large man yelled out. The three made their way towards him and got on the boats with another boy who seemed really nervous and was holding a toad.

When the three saw the massive castle each had different reactions. Naomi whistled in admiration. "Dang man, they gotta have some serious old school bling bling to have such a swanky pad, ya dig," she said in her usual style.

They entered the school mostly keeping to them selves as no one really noticed Harry yet, which was fine with him. They observed two specific students going at it. One was a red headed boy in shabby robes while the other was a blonde haired boy in much nicer robes. The red head was identified, as Weasley while the other was Malfoy. "Well Weasel, I see you parents stitched you together some robes again. What are they made of, dish rags or did you get the cloth right out of the garbage?" the blonde mocked.

"Shut up Malfoy," the red head snarled back. The two probably would have started fighting, much to the hope of Harry and his two new companions but it was stopped when a much older woman came up, silencing everyone.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall," the older lady said calmly. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. Now follow me please," she said as she led the students into the Great Hall.

It was massive and lit up by hundreds of floating candles. Up above them was the image of the night sky. One girl near them mentioned it was spelled to look like that. Harry and his two new friends didn't pay any mind to her. None of them were impressed. Harry had seen greater then this in Wonderland, easily, Axel just commented on backwater wizards, and Naomi ranted on their lack of style and vision until Axel told her to clam up. To their sides were large tables where students sat, two on each side, and most likely one per house. In front of them was a stool with a shoddy-looking pointed hat on it. Behind the stool was a fifth table that was obviously for teachers and faculty. All around ghosts were flying around though this didn't bother Harry, Axel, or Naomi much as it did the other first years. Harry had seen far worse in Wonderland, Naomi far more exciting in her hometown, and Axel, well, his parents were far more unusual then this. Before any of them could comment, the hat in front of them started to sing of all things.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

'Huh, nothing hidden in my head it says? Boy is that piece of leather in for a surprise,' Harry thought with dark humor.

'Which surprise would that be? What it finds in your head or what it finds in mine?' Alice asked deviously. Harry got the mental impression of a grin from her. Not large enough to rival Cheshire's, but enough to make normal people worry. He wasn't normal so he didn't worry.

'Take your pick, either way this is going to be interesting,' Harry thought back as he watched the various students get sorted alphabetically. Soon it came up to his new friend.

"COOPLOSKI, AXEL," the Hat shouted as the red headed boy walked up. He sat and the hat was placed on his head. He didn't seem that surprised when he heard a voice speaking to him. 'Hmm, difficult indeed, a great deal of knowledge here, all about muggle science and technology, far more advanced then even wizards would dare to dream. Also a fierce loyalty to family and friends and courage and recklessness to something about it should they be in danger. Ah, little regard for rules and a fondness for destruction and explosions in particular. Only one place for you then,' the Hat said calmly. "SLYTHERIN!" it announced as Axel got up and sat at the table calmly.

The sorting continued until finally it came to a name only a few were expecting. "POTTER, HARRY," the name was called out and soon followed by a number of whispers as the black and red tipped haired boy went up to the stool with a smug look on his face, as if he was expecting something to happen. For anyone who had an inkling of what Harry private thoughts were like, it did.

The Hat jumped off the boy's head a minute after it was put on as if it were burned. Everyone was stunned to see the hat was shaking violently, like a trauma victim would. The Headmaster looked concerned as Professor McGonagall went over to put the Hat back on the boy's head. Surprisingly, the Hat protested. "I refuse to sort that boy! Albus, that boy should not be allowed here!" the Hat cried out in a frightened and frantic tone of voice. Everyone except Harry and his two companions was shocked witless. The Sorting Hat refused to sort someone? Was that even allowed, or possible for that matter?

Dumbledore looked calmly at the Hat, as if trying to decided what to do. "Regardless, it is your job to sort all students that have been accepted into Hogwarts and thus you must sort Mr. Potter," the headmaster replied in a voice that left little room for argument. Despite this, there was enough room for the Hat to argue.

"I would rather be burned then look into that one's mind again! You can sort him yourself because I will never do so!" the Sorting Hat said with a note of finality. The Headmaster just sighed as whispers continued to run through the hall. It was broken by the sound of cards being shuffled.

"Headmaster, if I may make a suggestion. Since that Hat refuses to sort me, why do we let luck and fate decide where I should go?" Harry calmly asked with a strange glint to his eye and twisted grin on his face. The man raised an eyebrow, as if wondering what this boy was up to. "I have a full deck here, fifty two cards, thirteen cards per suit, four suits in all. You draw a card at random from this deck and depending on the suit, will choose which house I go into. Clubs for Hufflepuff, diamonds for Ravenclaw, spades for Slytherin, and hearts for Gryffindor. How does that sound?" Harry asked slyly.

Everyone stared at him strangely, even Dumbledore, what was this boy thinking? "You want a deck of cards to decide your entire wizarding educational future? That's ridicules!" Professor McGonagall replied astounded.

"Is it any more ridicules then having a HAT decide your future?" Harry replied calmly. The teacher opened her mouth as if to reply but nothing came out. Apparently the boy had a point there.

Seeing no objection, Harry began to shuffle the strange looking deck in head hands at a blinding pace. It was obvious he was an expert card handler. The deck he held was larger then normal cards, with a strange stylized red A in a black setting. After a minute or two of shuffling he then held out the cards in a large fan like position with the pictures and numbers facing down so no one could see them. The Headmaster drew a card from the right side of the fan and looked at it. However, before anyone even saw it Harry smirked as if knowing what it was. "So you've chosen the ace of spades. To Slytherin I go," he said calmly.

All the teachers looked confused. "But Mr. Potter, the Headmaster chose the ace of hearts, not spades," McGonagall said confused and concerned.

"You would think so wouldn't you? Except for one thing," he said with a distinctively Slytherin smirk and held up the fan of cards to show everyone where each card was. Everyone was shocked to see that the cards were in PERFECT order. From left to right, they were in order from two to ace and suit wise went club, diamond, spade, and heart. Looking closer, people could see that the only card missing was in fact the ace of spades. "Don't try to trick a trickster Dumbledore as the saying goes. Now dispel that illusion and show everyone the truth won't you? This ceremony needs to move on," Harry said with slight satisfaction at the Headmaster's put off face as he dispelled the illusion to show that it was indeed the ace of spades and not hearts. He apparently wasn't expecting this, much to Harry's, Alice's, the Slytherins', and Snape's delight. Everyone else was just shocked while the Gryffindors felt cheated somehow.

"Oh yeah, Head honcho school master got busted, egg on his face big time," Naomi hooted much to most of the faculty's chagrin despite the fact that they weren't sure what she just said. Harry took his seat next to Axel who was grinning at his antics. The ceremony continued on while some still whispered over what Harry had done. The sorting continued until only Naomi Zatoa remained.

The multicolored girl went up and the Hat was placed on her head, despite her spiky hairstyle. 'Oh my, no regards for rules or boundaries when it comes to freedom of speech, courageous to a fault and unpredictable to boot. You deliberately speak like that for not only your individualism but also to confuse those you don't associate with, very clever. Very confusing and … colorful mind you have. Only one place for you,' the Hat said as it sorted through her mind and thoughts. "SLYTHERIN!" it called out. Naomi went and sat next to Harry and Axel who both looked pleased at her house placement, as did Alice who had taken a shine to these newcomers. The ruler of Wonderland was already considering … "inviting" these two to her realm to get "acquainted" with them. Oh yes, a disturbed boy with access to the insane magic of Wonderland, a logical and highly technological boy with an affection for explosions, and a fanatical girl of an artist all together under her guidance? This was going to be an … interesting year.

To those you wondering, I came up with Naomi and Axel on my own so they are mine. If you wish to use them then please contact me first, though Axel is based on an anime/cartoon show that I like. If you can guess which, please don't tell and ruin the surprise for later. I got the idea for Naomi's speech pattern from Dimitri from Sly Cooper 2 and 3. I wanted to create my own "Golden Trio" though I don't think that title will work for these three. Also, just because they're in Slytherin, doesn't mean they're safe from them, makes them easier targets if they live in the same area. Please Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

AN: I'm sorry for the long wait to update some of my chapters, but I do have work and college to worry about and as much as I hate to say this, those things come first. I apologize for the long wait.

Malice Magic

By Demonabyss

Alice sat on her throne in Wonderland, coolly drinking a mix of fine red wine, blood, and Brimstone tea as she watched Harry and his two new friends go through their daily schedule. It was interesting to watch, almost like an interesting play or drama. Oh yes, Harry was really making an impression on the students of Hogwarts, as were his two friends. Alice just smiled; they were perfect for her realm. As the Red Queen, it was her duty to make sure her realm was filled with people and she could be rather picky. The more people she could bring into Wonderland the better. With Harry as her eyes and ears as well as the money and respect, he commanded there was the potential to bring all of Hogwarts into her realm or put herself in theirs. Either would take time, but being in Wonderland for hundreds of years have taught her more then her measure of patience.

Harry, Naomi, and Axel walked through the dungeons towards their first class. Behind them were Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle who were a little sore that Harry wasn't "warming up" to them as quickly as they would've hoped though that was probably because of their … quirks. Naomi's quirk was obvious as she spoke in nothing but muggle slang, which made it difficult, especially for pureblood wizards, to understand what the hell she was saying. It was already starting to grate on the professors' nerves. Axel's quirk was that he loved muggle science and machines. Just as Hermione Granger was addicted to books and studying, he was addicted to building anything and everything. He had already turned a couple pocket watches into miniaturized robots that tended to scurry through classrooms during class. Needless to say, Professor McGonagall was freaked when something small and metallic scurried under her robes causing the class to burst out laughing. Harry's quirk wasn't as obvious. It was the whole aura and attitude around him that bothered people. He was disturbingly morbid but was happy about it. In addition, he ALWAYS had those large weird playing cards with him, the same ones he used to trick the headmaster.

Draco wasn't sure what to think about Harry Potter. His first thought was that he would be arrogant, spoiled, and in Gryffindor like Snape had thought. Instead he was arrogant, clever, morbid, and in Slytherin. There was also the odd aura that he held. There was his original aura and then there was that second aura that everyone could sense, like a fog or a mist that hung around him wherever he went or a bit of music that hung in the air, barely sensed but still there. It was also odd that it didn't seem like his aura, as if he was merely a carrier, not the source of it. The blonde followed the strange trio outside and as soon as they did, the sky darkened to overcast in record time and everyone got the distinct impression of being watched.

Alice watched with mild interest as Madam Hooch began to instruct the Slytherin and Gryffindor students in riding brooms. The dark queen decided to have a little fun. While she could physically enter their world … yet … she could affect things in that world if she put enough energy into it. Precise things like affecting a single person were a little too tricky for the time being if she did not have direct connection with them as she did with Harry. She could however affect the environment like the weather to some degree as she did with the clouds. Just as all the students were mounting their brooms Alice decided to have some sadistic fun with them. Focusing her power, she caused a massive blast of wind to knock them all into the air, sending them all flying every which way in a panic, even Hooch herself. The children, Harry included, all tried to right themselves in the gale force winds. It was funny watching them move around like crazed drunk bumblebees. "Let's play a game, shall we?" she said as her eyes started to glow a twisted light as similar colored lightning started to erupt from the sky.

Harry, Naomi, and Axel all maneuvered in the storm as lightning came dangerously close to hitting them. Harry was able to dodge due to having experience in Wonderland evading card guards and boo-jums. Axel and Naomi were doing fine as well, or at least better then most of the other students. Some were knocked into trees and the walls of Hogwarts, others through the windows, and Neville landed hanging for dear life from a statue with Draco next to him. The only ones not scared shitless were Harry, Naomi, and Axel who had the sense to go to the eye of the storm though they still had to avoid the lightning. Alice laughed merrily as the students went flying, minus their brooms, in any direction she wished. She didn't kill anyone, not yet anyway, just instilled an ungodly amount of fear in each one of the students. The more fear they had, the easier it was for her to … influence them. This was going to be fun.

Dumbledore stared out his window as the strange storm subsided. The reason it was strange was that it happened at all. Usually, they enchanted the weather the first week to help the new students settle in. They were powerful enchantments and wards, taking weeks of preparation and yet someone or something had broken through them and caused a storm at the exact time the first years were taking their flying lessons, specifically when Harry Potter was taking his flying lessons. Now coincidences happened all the time, it was just that Dumbledore didn't trust them, especially one like this. He didn't like this, not at all. His thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Filch came into his office. "Sorry to bother you Headmaster, but there's something I think you need to see," the man said with a frightened look in his eye that only Dumbledore could catch.

The Headmaster followed the grounds keeper to the gear works of the large clock on the side of the castle. Once there, Filch pointed to a shadowed area where the old wizard could make out the form of a bird, a large dark colored bird with various colored markings. It stared at them with dark silver eyes as if they were inferior to itself and not worthy of its notice. "Filch, call Hagrid immediately to have this creature removed from the grounds," Dumbledore ordered as quietly as possible though he had a feeling that that thing had heard him. In a few minutes, Hagrid came up with Filch and both immediately saw the large bird of prey glaring at them in what seemed to be contempt. "Hagrid, what is that creature and can it be removed?" Dumbledore asked cautiously. However, before they could do anything, the creature reacted.

The dark bird let out an ear-piecing cry. It was horrible, like that of the legendary banshee of Ireland. The scream ripped through the eardrums of those close by. The glass of the clock shattered as the sound echoed throughout the castle like a cursed wind. Filch, Hagrid, and Dumbledore all gripped their heads in ungodly pain. It then took to the air and sent a massive blast of frozen twisted wind All three were blown back hard into the wall, even the half-giant Hagrid. The nightmarish phoenix then flew off deeper into the castle, like a burning black shadow.

The three got up, albeit very slowly. Filch was the first to speak. "What the bloody hell was that thing?" he asked frantically as its form quickly faded into the shadows.

"I don't know. I never seen a bird like that," Hagrid said as he slowly got up before helping Dumbledore up. The old wizard just stared in dismay, knowing that this couldn't be good.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

AN: I'm sorry for the long wait to update some of my chapters, but I do have work and college to worry about and as much as I hate to say this, those things come first. I apologize for the long wait.

Malice Magic

By Demonabyss

Neville Longbottom was not known to be a confident boy nor was he a brave one despite being put in Gryffindor. However, the sight before him would be enough to disturb even the most hardened of Aurors. It was a forest, though that was stretching the term. It was more like a twisted complex of warped, trees, flowers, mushrooms, and all other types of plants. They were all types of colors and patterns, most of which didn't occur at all in nature! Hell, some of the plants were looking at him with strange eyes and some seemed to have teeth on them. There was no sunlight that he could see. There was only moonlight, the light given off by strange crystals sticking out of the ground, and by warped flowers that gave off neon colored light from all over the spectrum. There were also insects, just like they plants they were twisted as well. Butterflies that shimmered like jewels and spiders that looked like a miss-mashed pile of legs, they were all there. This place made the Dark Forest near Hogwarts seem like a common muggle park in comparison.

The frightened boy slowly made his way through the woods sure that someone or something was watching him. As he walked, he could hear a scratching sound as well as a strange thumping sound. Before he could do anything else, he heard a loud screech/roar. Neville turned to find a monstrous creature. It stood on two legs, had black reptilian skin, and moved like a bird. It had two arms with three claws each, a long thick tail, razor sharp teeth, and a long curved claw on each foot. Its feet, claws, the spines down its back to its tail, the inside of its mouth, and the outlines of its slanted eyes were all covered in fire. The burning raptor stared at the boy before screeching again. Neville turned and ran for his life.

The creature gave chase after the boy, ripping through the foliage in a burning fit. He could almost feel the creature's brimstone breath on his neck as he ran. He could practically feel the thing on top of him. The Gryffindor was scared out of his mind as he stumbled through the forest before coming to a sheer cliff. The boy barely stopped and turned to meet the creature. However, it never came. He could hear it in the forest, screeching and running towards him, however the thumping sound of it running stopped though the roaring continued. It sounded like the creature was struggling against something. It got quieter but soon died down to nothing. 'What the bloody hell was that?' Neville thought as he cautiously made his way back.

The boy walked back towards where he last heard the creature, his curiosity overcoming his fear. That was short lived. The path he was on suddenly disappeared and he fell. He screamed until he was caught by something. It felt like vines, silk, or something similar. Another scream erupted from his throat as he saw the creature from before. However, it was wrapped up in more of the material he was sitting in and wasn't moving. It was almost completely covered except for its eye and its neck. On its neck were holes, as if someone or something had bitten it. The Longbottom boy then felt the material he was sitting in move. He looked up at what was making the disturbance and instantly wished he didn't.

It was a spider, a really unusual, really large spider. It …she had the main body of a woman with six arms and a thorax attached at the base of her spine. In place of hands, she had three fingered razor sharp claws. Her legs and feet were identical to her arms. Her whole body was covered in fur-like fuzz, white on her chest and face and a midnight black on the rest of her body. She had four black eyes with red slits for irises arranged like a square and dark blood red spiked hair on her head. Neville could see fangs peeking out from her upper lip and large blood red mark on her thorax that was shaped like a jagged heart, both marking her as extremely deadly.

The creature came down with a dancer's grace and a gymnast's ease towards the boy. She looked at him oddly, as if never seeing a normal human before. It came forward and gently touched the boy's face while examining him. Neville was way beyond scared right now. He knew enough about spiders to know that any with red markings were usually extremely poisonous. Her claws trailed down his robes, barely touching him though he could tell they could easily rip through his flesh. "Who are you?" the female spider asked him in a raspy but gentle voice.

"N… Neville Longbottom ma'am," he stuttered politely, not wanting to anger this creature. The creature tilted her head in curiosity, as if hearing that name before. She shook her head for a moment before speaking.

"Do you know where you are Mr. Longbottom?" The boy shook his head, sweating like a pig from his nervousness. "You're in Wonderland, specifically near the Vale of Tears. Now, what happens to you all depends on whether you are good company or not. If you are good company, then you'll be fine, if not, you'll be dinner," she said simply with a fanged smile. "Would you like some tea and cake?" she asked pleasantly. Neville just gulped and nodded, praying to god that he'd get out of this alive.

Hermione Granger was considered a very intelligent and brave girl, but where she was now was unlike any place she had been before. It was a twisted library of sorts. It was huge and seemed ancient. There were massive holes in various sections of the building. They extended into a void where massive books were stacked like unstable towers. Above her, where the roof was mostly gone, was a crescent moon with two large stars in place, making it look like a face with an ungodly grin on it. 'Where am I? How did I get here?' the girl thought as she looked around. Looking towards the nearest selves, she read some the …unique titles it had.

"Traveling at the speed of darkness. A shadow's guide."

"An expert's guide to boojums, phantasmagoras, and other nightmare creatures."

"Chaos: Your closest friend."

"A Lost Art: Mastering Dementia and Insanity."

Hermione stopped looking at the titles. She could feel someone or something watching her. The wind suddenly picked up and the Gryffindor girl turned to see a whirlwind of books and paper. The paper merged together to form a main body while the books became a sort of armor. The body was of a 6-foot male human with the books acting as shoulder, chest, shin, and thigh armor. Its head was a human shaped globe of paper made in strips. The final strip settled where its eyes should be showing a black and white picture of a pair of eyes. Hermione was about to speak when it lifted its arm and the arm became a sword made of paper. It looked ready to strike but stopped. The girl stared at the creature, wondering what it was waiting for.

The girl slowly backed away, wondering what this thing was waiting for. However, the thing watched her with those paper eyes and followed her, keeping a within a few feet at all times and having the sword ready but it did not attack. 'What does it want with me? What is it waiting for?' she thought as she explored the library slowly with the paper creature close behind. She then came to a sign hung on the wall near a door.

"Skool Library. No talking. Violators will be severely punished."

'Well that explains my paper friend, but where am I?' she thought as she searched for an exit. She finally found one and left the library. The paper creature stopped at the door and did not continue to follow her. The girl let out a sigh of relief but it was short lived. She was standing in a twisted version of a hallway with strange diagrams of creatures and of the human head and brain, which distinctly pointed out the areas that controlled fear, anger, and what could be done to increase these aspects. As she walked through the corridors, she failed to notice a floating mouth behind her with the widest, most twisted grin a person could imagine with a pair of slanted cat eyes above it, watching her as she cautiously made her way through the Skool halls.

Draco Malfoy walked cautiously through the halls of the apparent asylum he was in. It was dank, dark, stank of chemicals and rotting flesh, blood and various fluids were on the floor, and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching him other then those … things. He supposed they had been children at one time. Now they were so twisted and deformed it was hard to even look at them without becoming violently ill. Some had their brains showing, some had various pieces of metal in their heads, some had parts of their body replaced by machines, and all of them held a look of complete and lost madness in them. 'Good lord, how I ended up here?' he thought as he carefully made his way through the strange place. He soon came to a door at the end of the hallway that wasn't a cell door. He opened it and entered a lab … or a torture chamber, the boy couldn't tell which.

On the other side of the lab was an operating table and strapped to it was a dog, a golden retriever to be exact, at least Draco assumed that what it had been. The only thing showing it was a dog was its head, the rest of the creature was covered in thick twisted armor with wires, bolts, and metal spikes sticking out the back of its head. Before Draco could do anything else, the thing moved. The blonde backed away as the dog, using the term VERY loosely in this case, turned to look at him. It growled an empty, metallic sound as gears and motors could be heard moving from inside the thing. Its eyes replaced by dark, slanted lenses as it seemed to lock onto the boy. Draco backed up as the creature began to strain against its restraints. It continued to growl as one of the straps broke. Without his wand, Draco found this to be a good time to run like hell.

The Slytherin boy ran as he heard the creature's empty sounding howl far behind him in the halls. The boy ran, taking any path he could to get away from the creature. He slammed a pair of doors open and entered what looked to be a weapons room. Thinking quickly, he closed the door and lowered the brace. He could hear the metal dog on the other side, running into the door like a battering ram. The young wizard looked around for anything he could use to defend himself from that thing. The wooden brace started to crack and buckle under the force of the blows. Not knowing what to do, Draco grabbed the closest object, which was a long crooked piece of metal with a flared end and a strange wooden handle with a ring sticking out of it. He held the thing at the crook of the wooden piece, slipping one of his fingers through the ring. He absently felt a piece of metal that was loose but didn't think of it as the cyborg canine burst through the door, tearing it to pieces. It came right at Draco, snarling in rage. Scarred shitless as the creature pounced at him, the boy squeezed the weapon he held tightly, causing it to go off. A loud blast sound was heard as Draco was flung back by the force of the recoil. The dog had been hit at point blank range from the blast of the Blunderbuss, destroying it and sending its parts every which way. The boy just sat there, scared, stunned, and confused as his mind just coming to grips with what the hell just happened. He absently noticed that he was now covered in blood, oil, dog, and robot parts, but that was way in the back of his mind at the moment.

Alice just smiled as she watched the various students wander aimlessly through her land on special mirrors from her place in her Keep. That weather manipulation was only the key to the door. Once the door was opened, she had immediately infected each of them with a small bit of her power, dragging them to Wonderland. It would take time before they could be properly … instated as citizens of Wonderland. It had taken years for herself to be inducted. Of course, with Alice helping the process along it wouldn't take nearly as much time. She chuckled to herself and with a slight wave the scenes changed to the outside world, specifically focusing on Naomi and Axel. The Red Queen had wanted something … special for those two. Taking a sip of her Brimstone tea, though some might refer to it as liquid death, she smiled as she thought of what she could do to those two once she "invited" them to her humble home.


End file.
